Harry Potter and the Eternal Promise
by Gryphinwyrm7
Summary: You are invited to the Wizarding Wedding of the Century.
1. The Trial of Dolores Umbridge

_**The Trial of Dolores Umbridge **_

"Dolores Jane Umbridge," Percy Weasley read. "You stand before the Wizengamot facing some very serious charges."

The toad-like woman looked around her, her obvious fear kept her shaking almost uncontrollably. The entire court was present, towering over her like some massive stone monument…a monument that kept turning towards each other and whispering.

"Charges including, but not limited to;" Percy continued. "Receiving of stolen property, use of cruel torture in situations not requiring it, multiple counts of wanton destruction of another wizard's wand…"

"They WEREN'T wizards," Dolores squealed in fear. "They were filthy mudbloods, Muggles taking power from wizards…power they didn't deserve!"

"The wizard's lineage has nothing to do with the trial at hand," Percy said coldly. "The excuse that they were Muggle-Born, and thus deserved it holds no weight in Kingsley Shacklebolt's Ministry, and I would appreciate it if you did not interrupt me."

Dolores bowed her head meekly, trying to make herself look small and insignificant.

"Serves her right the toad," Hermione whispered to Ron. Ron said nothing back, but kept his eyes focused on his brother. Humility suited Percy, and Kingsley was already impressed Percy's efforts to clean up the Ministry.

"Use of Dementors in the so-called-interrogation of Muggle-Born wizards," Percy continued, looking absolutely sickened. "Use of the Dementor's Kiss in punishment for non-compliance with the interrogation of said Muggle-Borns."

Percy rolled up the parchment as the members of the Wizengamot murmured to one another.

"How do you plead?"

"Not Guilty!" Dolores squealed in terror.

Percy nodded as the Wizengamot began writing. Dolores looked up at them imploringly

"We call to the stand Mr. Harry James Potter of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place," Percy said. "Current head of the Auror Department."

Harry got up, sliding away from Ron and Hermione; he glanced back at them and smiled half heartedly.

"Good luck," Hermione whispered.

"Mr. Potter," Percy said as Harry took his place on the stand. "On the Second day of September of 1997 what events occurred?"

"Hermione, Ron and I used Polyjuice Potion to break into the Ministry of Magic," Harry said. "With the intention of relieving Miss Umbridge of a locket that had been stolen from my house. I was disguised as Albert Runcorn; I don't remember who Ron and Hermione were."

Dolores looked down at the locket around her neck. It has an S engraved on the cover, she knew it had been stolen, because she had claimed it from a thief, but stolen from Harry Potter?

"Why was a stolen locket so important?" Percy inquired. Harry swallowed. He had practiced this before, but it was still hard to get out. Very few people had known of the Horcruxes. Few people still did. All of the Weasley's knew, and so did Kingsley, McGonagall, and Neville.

Kingsley had told the Wizengamot prior to this trial, but it was still hard to get out. The Horcruxes had cost so much…Dumbledore, Dobby, Fred…Snape. Harry took a deep breath and spoke.

"The Locket in question was in fact a Horcrux," Harry said. There were a number of gasps from the audience and even from some of the members of the Wizengamot, they had read of the Horcruxes but could not believe it. Such awful magic went into creating the objects. Even Dolores paled and looked down at the fake locket around her neck.

"The Horcrux belonged to Lord Voldemort." Harry said plainly. There was a collective shudder. Even in his death, people did not like to speak his name.

"Did you succeed," Percy said, who had been braced for this question.

"Yes," Harry said quietly. "Hermione cast a Gemini charm and duplicated Slytherin's locket, while we made off with the real one and destroyed it."

Dolores looked dumbly at the locket around her neck. A Gemini charm usually faded after a while, but she'd had the locket for over a year after Harry had infiltrated the Ministry.

Percy nodded at Harry again, encouraging him.

"And what did you witness while you were in the ministry, disguised as Albert Runcorn?" he asked.

"Dolores Umbridge," Harry said, unwilling to call her Professor. "She was using Dementors to intimidate and scare Muggle-Borns who had been called in for that evil Muggle-Born Registration act. She even threatened them with a kiss."

Dolores shuddered again.

"We had originally intended to get the locket and get out," Harry said emotionally. "But it…we couldn't leave them there, to face Azkaban or a Kiss."

Harry shuddered. "We cast Patronus Charms, and helped everyone to escape…told them to leave the country."

Dolores stared hard at her former student…she had never imagined that Harry would be testifying at this trial, and she knew then and there that she would not be acquitted.

"Harry," Percy said softly. "What are the scars on your right hand?"

Harry closed his eyes and held up his right hand, clenching it into a fist, so that the words shone white against his skin _I must not tell lies_.

A large Mirror on the right side of the courtroom zoomed in on the reflection of Harry's hand, so everyone could see.

"The mark of my detentions with her," Harry said. "When the world refused to listen to me after I said Voldemort was back."

The Wizengamot murmured amongst themselves again, turning away from Dolores for a moment they were whispering rapidly. Finally Griselda Marchbanks turned towards the crowd.

"Miss Dolores Jane Umbridge," Griselda said sternly. "After reviewing the evidence prior to the trial, and the testimony of Harry Potter, it is the Wizengamot's decision that on this day, the Date of December 15th of 1998 you are sentenced to Azkaban with possibility of a hearing in ten years time."

Dolores's Eyes widened with fear, she tried to say something but it came out as a mere squeak.

"You are lucky," Marchbanks continued. "That the current head of the Auror department does not believe that the Dementors should be allowed near Azkaban."

Umbridge blinked in surprise at this last statement and looked over at Harry, who'd gone to sit with Ron and Hermione again.

"The Courtroom is dismissed," Percy said waving his hand as Dawlish and Proudfoot came to retrieve Umbridge to escort her to Azkaban.

Harry, Ron, Hermione slipped out of the old courtroom and casually headed down the stairs, towards level 2 preparing to head to Harry's office.

"You all right?" Ron asked his friend. Umbridge wasn't the only trial that Harry had to witness (or testify at) this year, but had gotten better. Most of the Death Eaters had turned themselves in after Voldemort's death, and thus the recent trials had been for conspirators (like Umbridge) who had accepted the Ministry takeover willingly, minor roles in the war.

Harry looked weary and battle-worn, but managed a smile for his friends. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I've got you guys, and I've got Kreacher, who insists on taking care of me."

"And you've got Christmas coming up," Hermione said brightly. Harry's face brightened as thoughts of his huge Christmas plans danced through his head. The Trio paused at the 4th floor.

"This is my office," Hermione said smiling. She reached over and kissed Ron on the cheek. "We're still on for tomorrow right Harry?" she asked as she turned to leave.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Harry said grinning, the "tired old man" look leaving altogether.

Ron turned to his best mate and gave him one of those "what-the-heck-are-you-doing-with-my-girlfriend-tomorrow?" looks.

"Harry," Ron asked, with a jealous tone in his voice. But before Ron could ask whatever it was that he intended to ask Harry smacked him upside the head.

"Ow!" Ron jerked. "What was that for?"

"As I have said before Ronald Bilius Weasley," Harry said. "She's my sister."

Ron's ears shifted to the Weasley pink. "Yeah, well you never know, something could shift and you see her in a whole new light…" he trailed off.

"Yeah, Uh-huh," Harry said rolling his eyes as he got into the lift with Ron. "It could except for the fact that I am truly and totally, madly in love with your sister."

Ron's ears went a deeper shade of pink.

"Seriously Ron," Harry said resisting the urge to smack his friend again. "I haven't looked at another woman since sixth year."

"Yeah, all right so what are you and Hermione doing tomorrow then?" Ron asked sheepishly as the lift opened up to the 8th floor.

Harry paused…he knew that he'd have to tell Ron eventually, but still, he wanted to wait until after he'd asked Mr. Weasley's permission.

"I can't say just yet," Harry said mischievously. "Though I can tell you that it involves your sister."

Ron looked at his friend curiously, as though Ron was about to guess but didn't want to say in case he was wrong.

"Though Hermione will prolly tell you if you ask her," Harry said.

At that moment Ron's watch began chiming. He glanced at it and sighed.

"George needs me at the shop," Ron said turning. "Guess I'll see you at Christmas. Have you convinced my mum to let you host Christmas at Number 12?"

"Not yet," Harry said. "I'm trying though, I've half a mind to have Kreacher move all the gifts and stuff from the Burrow in the middle of the night."

"Oh mum will hate that," Ron said grinning, he paused as if thinking. "You should do it."

The Watch chimed insistently and Ron rolled his before Disapparating to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Harry smiled inwardly, if everything went according to plan, this would be the best Christmas ever.


	2. The Women in Harry Potter's Life

_**The Women in Harry Potter's Life**_

Ice cold water splashed onto Harry's face as he awoke with a start.

"MASTER WAKE UP!" Kreacher snarled impatiently at him.

"Wh-what?!" Harry said jerking and looking around. Sirius's Room, which Harry had claimed for himself after returning to #12 Grimmauld place, (and the only one that Harry hadn't redecorated.) swam before his face.

The little house-elf (who looked 20 years younger) sat at the end of Harry's bed looking quite annoyed. His arms were crossed.

"Master is telling Kreacher that his meeting Miss Hermione at ten o'clock sharp in Diagon Alley," Kreacher said.

"Yeah that's right," Harry said groggily, looking down at his soaked pajamas.

"It is 9:35!" Kreacher gulped in his bullfrog voice.

"WHAT!" Harry jerked out of bed and grabbed Fabian Prewett's watch off the dresser, checking and confirming the time.

"Oh damn," He murmured. He groped the dresser for his wand and glasses, Kreacher immediately handed them to him.

"_Expecto Patronum,_" he muttered as silver light launched out of the wand and out the window. Harry then launched himself across the hall and into the shower, spending less time grooming then usual, he was out of the shower in 12 minutes. Kreacher was there waiting for him. Looking discretely away and handing Harry a dry towel and a freshly pressed midnight blue robe, and some Muggle clothes to wear underneath.

Harry dressed quickly and saw on his watch that it was 9:50.

He groaned the only way he'd be able to meet with Hermione on time now would be if he Apparated, and he hated Apparating. Especially now that he had his Firebolt back, he'd been hoping to fly more often.

"Kreacher you've been phenomenal," Harry said complimenting the elf. (Harry praised Kreacher at least once a day, just so the elf knew he was doing a good job.) "You've done so good today, take the rest of the day off."

"Master is too kind," Kreacher said bowing.

Harry slipped outside and quickly Disapparated, leaving Kreacher alone. Kreacher pondered for a moment. What would he do with all of this free time? Kreacher would clean! Kreacher was hoping that Master Harry would be celebrating Christmas at #12, as Master Harry was trying to convince Mrs. Weasley.

Kreacher felt the best way to convince Mrs. Weasley was to make #12 spotless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione sat on the bench outside of Flourish and Blotts on Diagon Alley, reading her latest acquisition; _House-Elves and Hogwarts, Helga Hufflepuff's Greatest Contribution to the School_. It was a fascinating read really. Hogwarts House-Elves had been donated by the wizarding families at the time, and Helga's request.

She placed a bookmark in the book and glanced at her watch. It was 9:55 already. Looking surprised she slipped the book into her beaded handbag, and began to scan the skies. Almost as if on cue a silver blur flew out of the sky and landed in front of her, shifting into a large silver stag.

The stag looked at Hermione, and spoke quickly in Harry's voice. "Running a bit late. Be there as soon as I can." The silver Patronus quickly vanished.

Hermione's eyes widened, but she said nothing. A moment later there was a loud crack as Harry Apparated a few feet away.

"Running late Harry Potter?" She said shaking her head at her friend. "I'm a bit disappointed in you. I thought Ginny meant more to you than that."

"Hermione!" Harry said aghast.

"I'm teasing you of course," she said winking. "But seriously, running late? Come on Harry it isn't every day that a man buys a woman an engagement ring."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry wasn't the only one running late this morning. Ginevra Molly Weasley was sleeping in too, but for very different reasons.

Christmas break had begun at Hogwarts, and Ginny had signed up to go home via Floo Powder instead of taking the Hogwarts Express. This allowed her some leisure time but not much. The House-Elves had taken her luggage home, so Ginny only had her wand, and her Broomstick.

She was not feeling nearly as rushed as her boyfriend (though she did not know just how rushed he was or why) so she lazily got out of bed, got dressed. Had her last breakfast at Hogwarts before the break, and casually walked to the Transfiguration classroom. Students Floo-ing out of Hogwarts were to leave via their Head-Of-House's office.

She entered the classroom and Professor Clearwater looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey Ginny," she said smiling. "You're the third one today. McGonagall's not the Head of Gryffindor anymore, and this is my classroom now."

Ginny blinked, and could have smacked herself on the forehead, of course she'd gone to the wrong place…it was just seven years of habit that had made her head this way.

"Thanks Professor," She said sighing, and turning to leave.

"You can call me Penny now," She said winking. "It's the holidays after all. Say hi to your brother for me."

Ginny rolled her eyes as she left. Penelope Clearwater was Muggle-Born and had left the country last year when Voldemort had taken over the ministry. Ever since she'd gotten back she'd been trying to re-establish relations with Percy, who felt ashamed that he'd been a part of the ministry that had driven her away. Percy ignored Penelope's letters. Even the one that she'd sent telling him that she'd been offered the position of Transfiguration Teacher at Hogwarts.

Ginny passed Headmistress McGonagall in the hallway, who smiled at Ginny as she passed. Heading outside the school with her book and her wand, she headed towards the office of the new Head of Gryffindor. Professor Rubeus Hagrid.

She gently knocked on the door of Hagrid's little shack. "Come in," Hagrid's gruff voice called from inside. "Door's open."

Ginny slipped in, surprised to see Hagrid stooped over a series of papers and things on his table. She glanced curiously at the pamphlets which had titles like _So you want to be an Auror, _and _So you want to be a Healer._ Things of that nature. Ginny realized that Hagrid needed to consult with fifth years about their future careers. Hagrid was taking the position that McGonagall had given him very seriously. A house-elf in a lilac dress seemed to be helping Hagrid sort through the papers.

"Floo Powder's over the Fireplace," Hagrid said without looking up.

Ginny folded her arms and looked at Hagrid crossly. She had always been on good terms with Hagrid, and was annoyed that he hadn't even noticed her.

"Aren't you going to say good bye to me first?" Ginny asked, half mocking, half serious.

Hagrid glanced up. "OH GINNY!" he roared with excitement. "Sorry I dinnae see ya over there." He smiled apologetically.

"It's been one of those years ya know." He wrung his hands. He turned towards the house-elf, who had already come forward with what Ginny recognized as the list of Students Floo-ing out.

"Thank ye, Winky," Hagrid said, and the house-elf smiled and curtseyed.

"I should er known," he apologized again, glancing at the list and seeing Ginny's name on it.

"I'm guessing that yer not going straight home then?" Hagrid asked winking at her.

"No," Ginny said grinning. "I'm hoping to surprise Harry, I haven't seen him in so long…and well Hermione said department heads get Friday's off."

"I hope yer not doing anything you shouldn't," Hagrid said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Hagrid," Ginny said in a mock defensive tone. "Wizard Traditions says that's for Marriage alone, and the Weasley's are a very old and respected family. I would never…" she smiled coyly. "Let my mom find out."

Hagrid laughed and handed Ginny the flower pot that contained the Floo Powder. Ginny joked with Hagrid, but the truth was that she and Harry hadn't gone that far, and she liked it that way. Her family was pretty traditional when it came to _that_ kind of stuff, and Ginny was happy that way. Her parents had waited…they had also eloped right after they'd left Hogwarts so perhaps that wasn't saying much.

"Number Twelve Grimmauld Place," She declared loudly and tossed the powder into the fire. Green flames erupted upwards and Ginny leapt inside. Fireplaces spun rapidly around her, till finally she erupted out into a sparkling clean kitchen. Far cleaner than the Burrow had ever been, and quite bright too.

A Chrystal Chandelier dangled above a small table, and there were several items cooking on the oven. Ginny immediately thought that she'd Floo-ed out to the wrong house, remembering what #12 had been like when she'd stayed there in her fourth year. She turned back to the fireplace to leave when the scent of treacle-tart hit her nose, and Ginny recognized the smell of Harry's favorite desert anywhere.

She turned and as if on cue Kreacher walked into the kitchen. It was not the Kreacher she remembered. He seemed 20 years younger, and the most surprising thing was…he seemed genuinely happy. He was smiling and his limp seemed less pronounced.

He froze when he saw Ginny and she recalled how he had called her "Blood-Traitor" and "red-head bitch" the last time she had stayed here. Not fond memories.

"Is pretty Ginny Weasley girl!" Kreacher said sounding excited. "Is Master Harry's Pretty Ginny Weasley girl! She is here! Kreacher is not expecting her today. Oh Master Harry will be so pleased! Master is speaking of you often, and is so fondly."

Ginny's mouth fell open. True, Harry had told her that Kreacher's entire personality had completely changed, but truth be told…Ginny hadn't believed it. It had seemed too far-fetched to her. Yet there he was, bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Er…uh…Is Harry here?" Ginny asked.

Kreacher stopped bouncing, and grinned as if holding some huge secret. "Oh no, Master Harry is having to run some errands today, Kreacher is not expecting him home till around six."

"Oh," Ginny said dropping slightly and sounding disappointed. "I was hoping to surprise him. What's he doing?"

"Oh just errands," Kreacher waved his hand dismissively. "Errands too important for Kreacher to do. Is Mistre—Miss Ginny wanting a snack perhaps?" The house-elf asked hopefully.

"Er…I suppose," she said looking around the kitchen hoping that Harry wasn't really out.

"Kreacher will take you to sitting room," the house-elf said. "You can wait for Master Harry there."

She followed the house-elf up the stairs and out of the basement kitchen, she noted with mild surprise that the House-Elf heads mounted on the wall were gone and the gas lights seemed to have been replaced with electric ones. She gasped as she entered the sitting room, the furniture had been completely replaced, and hanging on one wall was a portrait of Hogwarts, that in fact, depicted snow falling towards the ground and Ginny surmised it was enchanted rather like the castle's own great hall, to depict the actual weather around the castle.

In a corner of the room a large trophy-case held Harry's Most Prized possessions. Two halves of a Golden Snitch, a mirror shard, what looked like a golden Galleon (though Ginny knew better) a chocolate frog card of Albus Dumbledore, a Pensieve containing the memories of Severus Snape, a partially melted cup, a shattered locket, a burned tiara, and the Sword of Godric Gryffindor. (On loan to Harry from Hogwarts, to be reclaimed at such time as a worthy Gryffindor had need of it)

"Where did the house-elf heads go?" Ginny wondered out loud as she sat down in a large comfy red chair. She noted a yellow and a green chair as well, and a large blue couch.

"Master found them distasteful," Kreacher said casually. "So Kreacher removed them. Gave them to Miss Hermione, she said they needed proper burial. Kreacher also removed Mistress Black because she is always yelling insults at Master's guests and Master does not want guests to leave."

"You can remove permanent sticking charms," Ginny said amazed. Kreacher bowed. "Of course."

Ginny was in a state of shock. Grimmauld Place didn't seem like a horrible place anymore. It seemed almost like a…home. She felt surprisingly comfortable here. She felt…at home. Almost like this was her home.

Kreacher darted out of the room and had now returned with a plate of biscuits and a copy of _Quidditch through the Ages_. "Master's Favorite Book," The Elf told her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No, Harry," Hermione said shaking her head. "That's far too gaudy; Ginny won't want a singing ring."

Harry glanced at the ring he was holding, gold, with a heart shaped ruby in the center.

"_How I long to linger, on your sweetheart's finger,"_ it sang at Harry.

"Ugh no," Hermione said looking at the singing ring with disgust.

"I'm gonna have to agree," Harry said shaking his head and putting the ring back on the counter. "Have you got anything less…"

"Tacky," Hermione said finishing Harry's sentence tactfully. The man behind the counter paused and considered for a moment. "I think I have just the thing." He ducked into the back room.

Harry glanced around _Little Gold Rings & Things,_ the shop on Diagon alley that he and Hermione had gone too first, at George's recommendation. The two of them glanced around the store again; most of the jewelry in the store was indeed, as Hermione had put it, tacky.

"Maybe this stuff appeals to Chase," Harry murmured to Hermione, "But Ginny's not Chase. Maybe we should look somewhere else."

Hermione nodded, "Maybe a Muggle Shop would have less," she paused and considered her words carefully, "Flamboyant wears."

"Before you go off to some Muggle Shop," the storekeeper said. "Perhaps you should examine this."

He held out a small box, and gingerly opened it. A humble-looking gold ring with a pure white pear rested within the coffer. To Harry's surprise, the pearl then hovered less then a centimeter from the "nest" where it had rested and began vibrating, playing a beautiful tune.

Harry breathed, realizing that he'd held his breath upon the sight of the gorgeous ring.

"It has a flesh-memory charm placed upon it," the man said. "So it expands or contracts to become the size of the first woman to touch it. It also won't let any other woman touch it. The music plays only when the ring is being shown off, at any other time it rests in the ring's casing itself."

"Harry it's perfect," Hermione whispered. Harry nodded in assent, "Can you place the ring inside another object?"

The man nodded. "We do that all the time, sir," he replied. "Did you have something in mind?"

Harry reached into his moke-skin pouch and pulled out a small round object.

"Brilliant," the storekeeper said. "I assume that it is already attuned to the young woman's touch?"

Harry nodded but said nothing more; he was now fishing through his robe pockets for the bag of gold he'd removed from his Gringotts account a few days earlier when he'd been Christmas shopping. He'd removed an incredible amount of gold that trip, more than ever before, but he still hadn't really dented his account, to his own mild annoyance. Harry Potter would never be poor.

"It's nine hundred Galleons," the shop keeper said, "This ring is one-of-a-kind, and there's a two Sickle service charge for placing the ring inside another object."

Harry handed the entire bag to the man, who placed it on a set of scales next to register. There was a smooth spot on the base of the scales that told the man the amount within the bag.

He then dumped the gold into a funnel on top of the register, and handed Harry his change. He slipped into the back with the ring, returning just a minute later with the object Harry had originally given him, now wrapped in a small box.

Harry grinned and slipped the box into his Moke-skin pouch, and took his now significantly lighter moneybag and slipped it under his robes.

"Ginny's going to love it, Harry," Hermione said as the two of them slipped out of the shop and onto the streets of Diagon Alley. "She's going to say yes Harry, no doubt about it!"

"Ginny Weasley?" came a curious sounding voice from behind them. Harry and Hermione turned to see who had spoken. To their surprise Cho Chang, Harry's ex-girlfriend was standing there in the street, with an inquisitive and slightly unreadable expression on her face.

"Er…oh I forgot I was meeting with a House-Elf Delegation this afternoon," Hermione said, sounding suddenly panicked. "Bye Harry! See you Sunday."

There was a small pop as Hermione Disapparated leaving Harry and Cho on a surprisingly quiet and desolated Diagon Alley. Harry muttered something about Hermione being a poor Gryffindor under his breath as she vanished. Snowflakes began to drift down from the sky. After a long and quiet pause, Cho spoke first.

"I mean, I'd heard that you and she were going together," Cho said. "It's pretty serious then?"

Harry refused to look directly at her, "Er…yes, I was…I mean I am going to propose to her."

"Oh," Cho said, she smiled half-heartedly. "Well she's very lucky then. I heard that you've been made the youngest Head of the Auror Department ever."

"Yeah," Harry said, still feeling uncomfortable with the current surroundings and circumstances. "Kingsley felt that I was overqualified. Something about defeating the Darkest Wizard of this century."

"And a Basilisk," Cho said. "And getting the Sorcerer's Stone, and winning the Tri-Wizard Tournament, yes Harry you are overqualified."

Harry blushed, but still refused to look directly at her. "Ginny tells me that you're the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts."

"Yes," Cho said, and it was her turn to blush. "McGonagall wanted someone from Dumbledore's Army; hopefully I'll be there for more than a year."

She smiled again. "Well Happy Christmas Harry," Cho said turning to leave. "I hope Ginny knows how lucky she is. Good luck."

And with that the former Ravenclaw girl disappeared down the street, leaving Harry alone for the moment.

"When I get a hold of Hermione she's a dead woman," Harry murmured to himself, and then Disapparated to the Burrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Mrs. Weasley," Harry said pleadingly.

"No!" Mrs. Weasley said sounding absolutely upset. "Honestly Harry I can't see why you're so insistent. The very idea of you alone in _that_ house, with _that_ elf."

Harry sighed. Most of his conversations with Mrs. Weasley had been like this, no matter how insistently he vouched for Kreacher, or told her that Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was nothing like the Former Order Headquarters, Molly Weasley simply wouldn't believe him.

She kept insisting that he live with them at the Burrow, Harry was sure that if he could get Mrs. Weasley to see the place, she wouldn't be so upset.

"Please," he asked again. "It would mean the world to me. Kreacher's been preparing the place for weeks, I know he wants to host Christmas, and you've had me over at the Burrow so many times, I just want to return the favor."

He looked at Molly imploringly as she continued to set dishes at her table, and waved her wand at the items cooking on the stove.

"Oh all right," Mrs. Weasley sighed, finally caving. "If it means that much to you Harry, we'll come over to _that place_ for Christmas."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Harry said smiling. He glanced over at the Weasley clock. Fred's hand had vanished, no longer on the clock. He saw that Ginny's was on "Reading". Arthur, Ron, and George's were at "work". Harry smiled as Arthur's Name spun towards "Traveling" before resting on "Home".

"Mr. Weasley," Harry said turning towards Arthur as he walked in the front door, Arthur was not surprised to see Harry, as he was a frequent visitor to the Burrow. He slipped over to the kitchen table and picked up the _Evening Prophet_.

"I'm glad that you're both here," Harry said taking a deep breath. This was the hard part, though he was certain that the next part was going to be just as difficult.

"We've…known each other for a long time now," Harry said.

"Of course dear," Molly said absently removing her stew from the stove. "You're one of the family."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Harry said nervously. "Because…well, Ginny's seventeen now."

Arthur put his paper down and looked at Harry curiously.

"I…well that is to say," Harry frowned stumbling for the right words. "I love your daughter. With your consent, I want to ask her to marry me."

Molly gasped and dropped the saucepan, and her wand. She clamped both of her hands over her mouth.

Arthur smiled. "I've watched you grow into a fine young man, Harry," he said, a wispy tear in his eye. "I see you as a seventh son. I have no doubt that you'll treat my little girl with the dignity and respect she deserves. Of course you have my blessing."

Harry smiled relief settling over him. Then to his surprise Mrs. Weasley grabbed Harry up into a huge hug, tears streaming down her eyes as she was crying unabashedly.

"Oh…" she said between sobs. "Oh…you really will be part of the family…oh I'm so happy for you Harry."

Arthur stood up and shook Harry's hand. "When are you going to ask her?" he inquired.

"Christmas," Harry said smiling.

"OH!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "That's why you wanted to host Christmas is it?" She was tearstained but was absolutely beaming. "You should have said so sooner."

There was a _crack_ as Kreacher appeared in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley looked at the elf in surprise.

"Kreacher is sorry to be interrupting," the House-Elf said. "But Kreacher felt that Master should know that Pretty Ginny Weasley is at Master's home. Is wanting to surprise Master, but Master is out and Kreacher cannot tell why."

The elf grinned at Harry mischievously.

"I thought she was coming home this evening," Harry said glancing at his watch. "The Hogwarts Express isn't due for two more hours. I was going to meet her at the station."

"Oh," Molly said gaining some composure, "She must have Floo-ed out. Her luggage is probably in her room."

"I have to go," Harry said sounding alarmed. Kreacher bowed and Disapparated.

"All right," Arthur said looking at Harry sternly. "But don't do anything you shouldn't. You're not married yet."

Harry smiled at Mr. Weasley as he moved to the fireplace, taking a pinch of powder and Floo-ing home.

Harry stepped out of Grimmauld Place's fire and Kreacher handed him a bouquet of flowers.

"Thanks," Harry mouthed at the elf. Harry slipped up the stairs and into the living room. Ginny was asleep on the red chair in his sitting room. _Quidditch through the Ages_ lay on the floor in front of her.

Harry slipped up next to her…she seemed so peaceful asleep like that. Harry caught a whiff of the flowery smell of Ginny's hair, one of the many things that had drawn him towards her.

She stirred, and her eyes fluttering she looked surprised by Harry's presence.

"You ruined my plans you know," Harry said looking into the deep brown eyes of the woman he loved. "I was going to meet you at the station."

He handed her the bouquet that Kreacher had acquired for her.

She smiled, "I like it better this way," she said reaching over and giving him a kiss.

Harry couldn't wait until Christmas.


	3. A Very Harry Christmas

_**A Very Harry Christmas **_

_Author's Notes: What did everyone think of Hagrid as head of Gryffindor? I knew that that is who Rowling had in mind because at the end of HBP when McGonagall called in the Heads of Houses, (With Slughorn for Slytherin) she had Hagrid (a Gryffindor) come too. She never said it out loud, but it was clear that McGonagall thought of Hagrid as her replacement for Gryffindor house. As for Ron, yes, Ron does eventually become an Auror, but Rowling has stated that he worked at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes first, becoming quite well off and training to be an Auror later on. Finally Chase Van Helsing is not mine, but in fact my sister Phoenix-Talon's_

Harry awoke with a start. He could here Kreacher in the hallway singing Christmas Carols. Harry stretched and yawned, grinning he dressed and showered quickly.

It was the Thursday after Harry had finally managed to acquire Christmas from Mrs. Weasley, and also Christmas Eve. Harry's guests would be arriving today, and there were a lot of guests. Harry's first Christmas at Grimmauld place would rival a Weasley Christmas. Kreacher had been decorating ever since Harry had told him that Mrs. Weasley had consented.

Yesterday Harry had had to _order_ Kreacher to get some sleep, the elf had over-worked himself. Harry hated to see how Hermione would react to _that_. What with her new House-Elf Abuse Law going into effect after New Years.

Harry now dressed and cleaned and shaved stepped into the hallway. Kreacher had apparently only obeyed him minimally. The hallway had stands of garlands and streamers that had not been there the night before.

"Happy Christmas Harry," Phineas Nigellus called out to him. Phineas was the only Black family portrait whom had not been removed. Harry turned but Phineas was not in his frame, and Harry thought it likely that Phineas was just being polite. Phineas had been cordial to Harry ever since Kreacher had begun removing portraits left and right.

Harry smiled as he thought back on it. He had returned home from Hogwarts to enter Number 12, and was shocked by the fact that Walburga Black was not screaming at him. Kreacher had removed the portrait in his absence. Harry had been shocked to learn that Kreacher was fully capable of undoing permanent sticking charms and had asked Kreacher if he would remove the House-Elf Heads. Kreacher had gotten the gist and had almost literally attacked every portrait in the house, though Harry was not sure what Kreacher was doing with said portraits, he did not feel the need to inquire. If Kreacher wanted to keep the portraits that was fine. Harry had prevented the removal of Phineas, though, as the Headmaster had been helpful to Snape during the Death Eater occupation of Hogwarts.

"Deck the Halls with bows of holly," Kreacher croaked as Harry pasted him, placing leaves of holly all along the hall with the elf version of sticking charms. "There must be much, much more holly master! Breakfast is on the table."

Harry wondered vaguely how Kreacher had managed to decorate the house and make breakfast. Harry also wondered where the elf had gotten the holly.

Harry glanced at his watch, it was 9:30, and he was expecting his first guests, the Grangers, around ten. The Weasleys (Percy, Ginny, Ron, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley) would arrive by Floo-powder at around 11, George and his girlfriend Chase would be Apparating at some unknown time during the day, and Andromeda Tonks and Teddy Lupin would be arriving around 4:00. Bill and Fleur were spending their Christmas alone, and Fleur was apparently expecting. Charlie had a girlfriend in Romania, and was meeting her parents.

Kreacher had made Harry a Western Omelet, which was of course delicious, as were most of Kreacher's meals; Harry also noted with some surprise that Kreacher had wrapped and labeled all of Harry's gifts for him. Where did that elf find the time?

Harry had just finished his brunch when the doorbell rang. He glanced at his watch and was pleased to find that it was still around 9:45. The Grangers (or George and Chase) were early.

He reveled for a moment it the silence, a year ago Walburga Black's portrait would have screamed at his guests.

He darted upstairs past Kreacher who had broken out into "God rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs." And was still decorating oblivious to the doorbell. He opened the door and was delighted to find Mr. and Mrs. Granger (whom he had met only once before) and Hermione.

"Happy Christmas Harry," Hermione said brightly. "I know we're early, but I managed to convince my parents to let me take them by Side-Along Apparition." Harry looked at Hermione's parents, who looked as though they had regretted their decision.

"Is Ron here yet?" she asked hopefully. Harry knew that now that she and Ron were officially seeing one another, she wanted her parents to meet him.

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm expecting most of the Weasleys around eleven, but I'm not sure when to expect George."

Almost as if on cue a loud _**CRACK! **_resounded down the street echoing and causing Hermione's parents to jump.

"That'd be Chase," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "Lord knows she's the only witch I know who's proud of Apparating loudly."

Chase, George's explosion-crazed girlfriend came bounding up the stairs on the front porch, with George trailing slowly behind her. An Extendible Ear had been placed on the side of his head, to replace the ear he lost.

"Hey Harry," she said smiling and handing Harry a gift. "Merry Christmas!"

Harry took the box gingerly looking at cautiously.

"Oh come on," Chase berated him. "It's not going to blow up." The American witch paused and considered.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that one is not going to blow up," she said.

Harry quickly invited them in, and Chase immediately commented on how much Grimmauld place had changed since she'd been there last. Hermione handed Harry her own gift to be placed under the tree. Harry was sure it was a book.

Harry noticed that George seemed much more subdued then he was used to.

"He's been like that for ages," Chase whispered to Harry. "I think that I'm the only one who can get him to smile. You know he hasn't made anything new for Wheezes since June."

Harry wasn't surprised. The Weasley family had been extremely subdued in the months since Fred's death. Ginny had been lively and encouraging with the rest of the family, telling them that Fred would hate to see them all moping around like this.

George though, was simply not the same. He brightened when he saw Harry though.

"Mum tells us that Ginny's managed to get her nails in far enough to make you propose," George said winking. "It's not too late to back out now, before you're in too deep."

Chase scowled at her boyfriend, to which George responded, "Get out while you still can! It's too late for me, save yourself!" Harking a laugh from everyone in the room.

At that moment Kreacher ambled into the room from the kitchen and bowed deeply.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. and Mrs. Granger," he said. "Miss Chase, Mr. Weasley. Can Kreacher take your luggage to your rooms?"

This warranted a look of surprise from Chase and George, who had met Kreacher before his change. And one from the Grangers, who of course had not seen House-Elves before.

Hermione smiled and handed Kreacher her beaded hand bag. "Thank you Kreacher."

Chase looked surprised but waved her wand towards a trio of duffle bags in the corner. Which slid over to where Kreacher was standing, the elf grinned and snapped his fingers, causing the bags to levitate and follow him.

"Wait till you try Kreacher's cooking," Hermione said to her parents. "It's incredible, like being in a five star restaurant."

Kreacher beamed as he left the room.

Harry gently placed Chase's gift and Hermione's under the Christmas tree (in the sitting room next to his Hogwarts Portrait.

Chase, who found Muggles to be boring in the extreme, asked to see Harry's potion room where Harry was busy brewing potions that could aid him as an Auror. (Polyjuice Potion and the like) She then excused herself to "fix" Harry's potions.

George and Harry spent the next hour or so chatting with the Grangers about Australia, where Hermione had bewitched them to go last year. Hermione had told them she was modifying their memories before she had done it, and after she had restored them they were relieved to see that she was okay.

About an hour later Kreacher came up from the kitchen and announced that the Weasley's had arrived.

Ron, Percy, Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came up from the kitchen. Ginny immediately rushed to Harry's side and kissed him. Laughing she pointed to mistletoe that Kreacher had hung over the chair he was sitting in. Percy looked at the couple almost enviously.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes were round as saucers as she looked around at Grimmauld place with awe, clearly not believing what she was seeing, causing Arthur some mild amusement. Arthur then noticed the Grangers, and delightedly moved over to them and started chatting.

Ron had immediately sat down in the yellow chair next to Hermione, and while they weren't as affectionate as Harry and Ginny, they did entwine their fingers.

Chase, having heard the commotion entered the room with an "Oooh is that the sound of my favorite red-headed family I hear?" At which point Molly began hinting loudly and obviously that Chase and George should tie the knot and start giving her more grandchildren.

This caused Chase and George to blush, and the rest of the family to laugh. Although Harry kept glancing toward Ginny as Mrs. Weasley spoke, causing Ginny to blush as well, in the way only a Weasley can.

After a few hours of conversing, of chatting with each other like they'd been apart for years Harry stood up.

"I just wanted to announce," Harry said smiling. "That Kreacher is cooking a huge Christmas Eve dinner for us, and that he would appreciate it if no one bothered him in the kitchen."

This was directed mostly at Mrs. Weasley who kept glancing at the kitchen door and looking as though she felt out of place not making dinner.

"Molly," Arthur said having noticed the look on her face, "Take the year off, I'm sure that the House-Elf can manage on his own."

"Trust me he can," Harry said as Ginny leaned her head on his shoulder. "He's the one who decorated this place, and cleaned it. The only thing I did was use a switching spell to swap the gas lights out for electric ones."

Molly didn't look satisfied, but she stopped looking over at the kitchen. At around three Andromeda Tonks showed up with her grandson, and everyone surrounded the little baby Metamorphmagus cooing.

Teddy absolutely adored all this attention, and kept changing happily. He especially liked Ginny's red hair, because after grabbing a hold of it his own hair changed to the exact same shade of red.

"He'll gain more control over the changes as he gets older," Andromeda said. "When Dora was five she could make herself look like just about anyone she wanted. It drove me nuts."

It was around then the kitchen door opened up, and Kreacher came in to announce that Dinner was ready, if they would all proceed to the dinning room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christmas morning was one of the loveliest Ginny had ever known. She had awakened early, and slipped downstairs. There were gifts aplenty piled underneath the tree, and somehow in the night live fairies had been caught and placed on the tree.

Harry lay asleep in the same red chair that she herself had fallen asleep in the previous week.

She heard thumping behind her and saw that Chase and George were up. She frowned noting that they had both come from the same room.

George grinned as he saw Ginny. "Guess it's gift time huh?"

Ginny shook her head and pointed towards her sleeping boyfriend.

"Oh," Chase said nodding knowingly. She turned towards George, who was grinning ear to Extendable Ear.

"Oy! Harry! Wake up!" George yelped bounding into the room. Harry awoke with a start and looked surprised at George. "It's Christmas!"

"George!" Ginny said. "I'm sorry Harry I wanted to let you sleep."

"It's okay," Harry said smiling that cocky smile at her. "I've been looking forward to today."

"_Sonorus,_" George murmured and Ginny barely had time to realize that that was the voice amplification spell, before:

"OY! EVERYBODY WAKE UP IT'S PRESENT TIME! COME ON THEN I KNOW NOBODY WANTS TO MISS THIS!"

"George!" Ginny yelped falling into Harry's lap in surprise. "The baby!"

"OOPS SORRY," George said apologetically. "I FORGOT! _Quietus."_

He returned his voice to normal but it was too late, the sound of little Teddy crying could be heard upstairs. Harry, Chase, and Ginny glared at George who grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry mate," George said to Harry. "Forgot you know."

But Andromeda wasn't mad she calmed Ted down pretty quickly, and came excitedly down the stairs. Molly and Arthur came out of the Master Bedroom, and Hermione and her parents came out of Regulus's old room, and Ron came out of Harry's room.

"Here Harry," Ginny said taking a large box nearby and pulling it onto the chair with them. "Open mine first."

Harry gently removed the wrapping paper and gasped.

"Happy Christmas Harry," Dumbledore said to him smiling back from the portrait frame. Albus Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled at him.

"How did you…" Harry stumbled. Ginny smiled. "I thought you might like a new portrait to put where Mrs. Black's used to be."

"It's amazing Ginny," Harry said, trying very hard not to burst out into tears.

"Kreacher will go hang Headmaster Dumbledore's portrait," Kreacher said coming forward.

"No," Harry said firmly and Kreacher looked surprised. "You're a part of my family too Kreacher. You're not going anywhere until everyone's done opening presents. Here is yours."

Harry handed Kreacher a small, plainly wrapped paper parcel. Kreacher looked just as emotional as Harry had been just seconds ago. They could all see tears welling up in the elf's eyes.

"Now I haven't got them all back," Harry said as Kreacher took the parcel in shock. Harry leaned Dumbledore's Portrait against the wall. "They were a little hard to track down, but Mundungus helped. He didn't want to go back to Azkaban."

Kreacher began wailing emotionally as his parcel was revealed to be several pieces of the Black family silver, with the black family crest still engraved.

"Master…is…too…kind…to poor Kreacher," Kreacher wailed in between sobs. Kreacher's present to Harry turned out to be several photographs of Sirius Black when he was younger; many of them included Remus Lupin and Harry's father.

Ginny's presents to George, and to her parents was another portrait…this one was of Fred. George simply broke down crying, and Chase answered for him that it was perfect. Ginny had had two commissioned so "Fred" could go back and forth from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and the Burrow.

Chase's gifts to everyone turned out to be one tiny bottle of _Felix Felicis _for everyone, Chase, who was amazing at potions, had brewed it herself. Harry hoped it wouldn't explode.

Hermione's present was indeed about, but certainly not what Harry was expecting. _Harry Potter: Hero or Hoax_ by _Rita Skeeter_.

"I thought you'd get a kick out of that," she said chuckling.

"WOW! HARRY," Ginny exclaimed opening a package that had indeed been marked for her, from Harry, but wasn't the engagement ring.

"A Firebolt!" she squealed in delight. "I can't believe you got me a Firebolt!"

"I thought the Quidditch Captain should have the best broom," he said casually, and Ginny squealed again leaping up and kissing him.

"Oy," Ron snapped. "You know we're all sitting right here."

As the last few gifts were passed out and opened. (Toy broom from Harry to Teddy) a sort of hush fell over the entire room. Even Kreacher, who'd been bawling in the corner over his master's gift to him, fell quiet.

All eyes seemed to be on Harry, and Ginny thought this seemed rather curious.

"Ginny," Harry said nervously. "I have one more gift for you."

Ginny blinked in surprise. "Oh Harry, you didn't have to get me anything else, the Firebolt was more than enough."

Harry ignored this, standing up he walked over to the Christmas tree, and removed a small box from the arms of one of the fairies who'd been holding it. It was incredibly small, but Ginny couldn't help but feel that this box was incredibly important too.

He gently placed the box in Ginny's hand. She opened the box carefully. Inside, resting on the velvet, was a golden snitch. It was tarnished, and it looked as though it had been caught before.

"This is the snitch that you caught the night we first kissed," Harry said. She picked the snitch up and held it in her hand, squeezing it for a moment. It broke in half rather like the two halves in the nearby trophy case.

A small golden ring fell out of the center and landed on Ginny's palm. The pearl rose a centimeter and began playing music.

"Ginevra Weasley," Harry said slowly and purposefully, as though he wanted to get every word out perfectly.

"You have stood by me in my darkest hours," he said. "It was you that kept me going while I was hunting Horcruxes, and it was you who I thought about when I faced Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest. Ginevra Weasley. Will you marry me?"

Ginny could not believe the words that she had heard. Her mind drifted back to her first year when she was scribbling _Ginny Potter_ all over her notes, and Tom Riddle's Diary.

She found that words were dying in her throat, as she kept trying to get the words out. Moments burned on for eternity.

"Come on we're dying here," George exclaimed.

"Harry Potter..," Ginny said…


	4. You are Cordially Invited

_**You are Cordially Invited to the Wedding of **_

_**Mr. Harry James Potter**_

_**To**_

_**Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley**_

_**On the Date of July 7**__**th**__** 1999**_

_**At Shell Cottage England**_

_**Please R.S.V.P. with the owl that delivered th**__**is invitation**_


	5. The Dursleys get their OWLs

_**The Dursleys get their O.W.L.S.**_

It was one of those lovely days in June. The sort of day where you have to open your windows, because it is not yet so hot as Summer should be, but not so cold as winter was.

In what was becoming a morning ritual for Dudley, he slipped downstairs and began preparing breakfast. It was his second week back from Le Cordon Bleu cooking school in London.

Ever since he had discovered the difference between good food and junk food, Dudley only had aspirations of being a professional chef. Indeed, his marks in school had left him few options, but he found that he liked cooking, and was surprisingly good at it.

The main problem was that ever since he'd come home for the summer holiday, his mother kept trying to make food for him. His mother's dishes were notoriously fatty, and Dudley, after realizing for himself just how huge they had made him over the years had no desire to continue down that path. When Harry's Headmaster had shown up at their house two years ago and told them that he was glad that Harry at least had escaped damage inflicted upon Dudley, Dudley knew what that had meant.

He began pulling dishes out and preparing breakfast.

Thinking about how much had changed for Dudley over the last four years made his thoughts drift as they so often did, towards his cousin, Harry Potter.

It was funny, because Dudley never would have thought that in a million years he would ever miss Harry Potter, but things change. Dudley desperately wanted to speak to his cousin, to find some way of apologizing for the years of torment he had put Harry through…torment that he himself had felt that night when the Dementors had attacked.

Dudley had seen himself for what he really was that night. A horror that had consumed him for two years, and had prompted the fundamental changes in his life. Because Dudley knew how Harry Potter felt, but Harry had still chosen to save his life.

And Dudley didn't even know if Harry was alive. He knew when they left that Dementors, and zombies, and God only knew what else was after Harry, that there was some kind of Wizards War on.

He knew the war was over, because Hestia Jones had told them that it was, and that it was now safe for them to go…but Dudley had been asleep when she had come, and no one had asked if Harry had lived. Dudley hoped that his cousin lived, that someday he'd return to Privet Drive to retrieve the books he'd left behind, which Dudley had carefully set aside.

A foolish hope, as Dudley knew that Harry would never ever want to come home.

"Dudders you spoil us," Vernon Dursley said entering the kitchen and eyeing the Western Omelet that Dudley had made for him.

"I'm beginning to expect a five-star meal every day now," he said grinning at the food.

"Even if it's made from rabbit food?" Dudley replied grinning. Vernon said nothing, but began digging into his eggs. Right around then Petunia Dursley came into the kitchen and Dudley placed the French toast and bacon at her place.

She looked at him ruefully, as though disapproving of his making breakfast for her instead of the other way around.

The breakfast had hardly begun, when a large snowy owl swooped in through the open window. It dropped a white and gold envelope in Vernon's omelet, a second one in Petunia's tea, and Dudley reached out and caught the third white envelope in midair.

The owl swooped over and landed on top of the refrigerator. Dudley could see that the owl did not look like Harry's old owl, and Dudley felt disappointed. It was bigger, and scruffier, its feathers looking as though they hadn't been cleaned in a week, whereas Dudley recalled Harry's owl as always having been the model of cleanliness. It was missing its right eye, a long scar covered the place where they eye should have been.

He looked at the cover to the white envelope, and in gold ink, written in calligraphy, were the words:

_**Mister Dudley Dursley**_

_**Number 4 Privet Drive**_

_**Little Whinging Surrey**_

Dudley flipped the envelope over and looked at the back. There was a seal, with what looked like a stag and a horse facing one another on it.

Vernon was staring at the envelope palely, unwilling to touch it. Petunia had fished hers out of the tea and was staring blankly at it.

Dudley tore the seal and opened it.

_**You are Cordially Invited to the Wedding of **_

_**Mr. Harry James Potter**_

_**To**_

_**Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley**_

_**On the Date of July 7**__**th**__** 1999**_

_**At Shell Cottage England**_

_**Please R.S.V.P. with the owl that delivered th**__**is invitation**_

"Harry's getting married?" he said awe and surprise in his voice. Waves of emotion flowed over Dudley. The first one being: _Harry's Alive!_

"In two weeks!" he noted reading the date.

"That freak's getting married?" Vernon said in disgust, finally taking the envelope and opening it. "To another freak no doubt," he muttered.

Dudley flipped the invitation over and looked at the back. A color picture of Harry waved back at him. Dudley was unsurprised by moving the photo; he'd seen them in Harry's books.

Harry had his arm around a gorgeous looking red-head, who was smiling and waving excitedly too.

Harry looked different somehow. It took Dudley almost a minute to place his finger on it. Harry was happy. In sixteen years of living with his cousin, Dudley had never seen that look on Harry's face, and the photo kept beaming and looking at his Fiancée. Dudley knew that he was part of the reason that Harry had never felt joy at Number Four.

"We're not going," Vernon said to the owl. "Shoo!"

The owl looked at him reproachfully, and then turned his single eye towards Petunia. She shook her head.

The owl's gaze finally came to rest on Dudley.

"I'm going," he said determinedly. The owl clicked it's beak in approval.

"WHAT!" Vernon yelled at the top of his lungs. Petunia's lip quivered.

Dudley noticed the envelope was expanding in his hand. He watched as it split in two, and one half landed on the table.

The half in his hand looked no different, but the half on the table said:

_**RSVP **_

_**Dudley Dursley and Guest**_

Then three dinner choices appeared beneath it.

_**Grilled Steak**_

_**Chilean Sea Bass**_

_**Fire-Roasted Diricawl **_

"How—why would you possibly want to go to a freak wedding?" Vernon said staring at his son, eyes goggled aghast.

"Because Harry Potter saved my life," Dudley snapped back angrily. "The least I can do is attend his wedding!"

Vernon didn't seem to have a response to that.

Dudley glanced at the dinner options and finally settled on the "Fire Roasted Diricawl". He didn't know what that was, but the chef in him was curious.

The moment he said it out loud the other two options simply vanished. The envelope folded itself into a new envelope, looking rather like origami that folded itself.

_**The original invitation is now a Portkey, it will transport all who are touching it to Shell Cottage on the morning of July First at 7:15 AM. Do not forget! The Future Potters look forward to your attendance.**_

_**Sincerely**_

_**Kreacher, Harry Potter's most loyal servant.**_

Dudley moved towards the owl, which took the RSVP in his beak and fluttered back to the window, perching there and looking at Petunia and Vernon in obvious disgust.

"You sure you're not coming?" Dudley asked for the owl.

They nodded coldly, Vernon pointedly ignoring his son.

"Ok," Dudley said to the owl. "It's just me."

The owl flew off into the morning sky, presumably to deliver the RSVP.

Dudley couldn't wait. Then a horrid thought hit him. What kind of wedding gift do you buy for a wizard?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chase and George were stocking shelves in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Sundays the shop was closed (as was often traditional on Diagon Alley), but for Wheezes, the shop was closed not for a day of rest, but because otherwise they'd never be able to restock.

George had a tendency now, to start stretching his extendable ear, and letting it whip back into his head with a resounding "CRACK!" The noise would've driven Chase insane if she hadn't already been there. As it was it did annoy her.

Chase however had taken to wearing extremely baggy robes to try and cover up the fact that she was starting to get noticeably pregnant.

"Are we ever going to tell your mother that we eloped?" Chase asked George.

"Yes," George said looking over at his secret wife. "After she's died and we're positive that she hasn't come back as a ghost."

Chase gave him a look.

"You think I'm joking, but I'm not," George said. "Fortunately, mum's pretty distracted right now." He placed the last Daydream charm on the shelf, as Chase placed the last love potion on the shelf.  
"Maybe I'll tell her," Fred said grinning from his portrait above the cash register. "It's really hard to punish the dead guy!"

"Turpentine," George threatened his brother. Chase and Fred both laughed.

"So on to far more important matters," Fred said turning towards Chase. "What's my future niece-or-nephew named?"

Chase paused for a moment. "There's this Van Helsing family superstition that our babies name themselves in the womb."

George looked at his secret wife, "But you're a Weasley now."

"I never believed in that rubbish anyhow," Chase said, she looked as though she intended to say more but froze. She looked down at her belly and stared.

"Fredrick Sirius Weasley," she said looking abashed. George and Fred both looked at her in shock.

"He just told me his name I think," she said shaking her head as though there was an insect bothering her.

"I'm touched," Fred's portrait said, a tear forming in his eye. Their conversation was interrupted by Pigwidgeon crashing through the upstairs window. The owl jerked in surprise as if he'd been sure that the window had been open. He then fluttered down and dropped two envelopes onto the register.

"Ooh," Fred said reading the gold writing on them from his portrait. "It must be Harry and Ginny's Wedding invites!" He grinned slyly.

"It's about bloody time," George said picking up his invitation. Grinning and opening it.

"I still can't believe it," he said. "My little sister's getting hitched."

"Oh dear," Chase said frowning at her invitation. "I think your sister's on to us."

_**Mrs. Chase Weasley**_

_**Weasley's Wizard Wheezes**_

_**#94 Diagon Alley, London**_

"Oh bugger," George said reading the invitation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco Malfoy sat down to another subdued breakfast. Though, the Malfoys had managed to weasel their way out of Azkaban once again, they had lost their standing in society, Lucius had taken to staring blankly at the nearby wall.

He, along with the other members of the Malfoy family had been pardoned, but there was little gold left in the Malfoy account these days.

Draco had gotten a job at _A Grim Little Potion Shop _on Diagon Alley. It was run by that Van Helsing girl, George Weasley's girlfriend. Draco suspected that George and Chase had eloped. He was careful not to let his father know though. That was all he needed, his father to know he was working for a Weasley.

Though he wasn't sure his father cared anymore. Lucius hadn't said much since the trail.

Mudbloods and Blood-Traitors ran the ministry now…but did that matter much anymore? Draco wasn't sure anymore…his life had been so different since the Dark Lord had charged him with the task of killing Dumbledore. A task that he knew in his heart he'd never have been able to go through with.

The owl with that morning's _Daily Prophet_ swooped in and dropped the paper off.

Draco took and unfolded the cover, jerking violently at the headline.

_**The Chosen One has Chosen One**_

_**Potter-Weasley Wedding in two weeks**_

"Potter's getting married," Draco murmured. Lucius raised his head and looked over to his son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna pushed the palm frond aside, moving deeper into the jungle.

"Grand pappy said that the Fire Slugs should be just up ahead," Rolf Scamander said. He had been eager right off the bat to show Luna where the Fire Slugs dwelt when she'd arrived in Brazil just a few days ago. Too eager really, Luna suspected that he had a crush on her. He seemed sweet, but she hadn't yet told him that the reason she was looking for fire slugs, is because they were the favored snack of the Gibbering Picknose.

She was certain that the grandson of Newt Scamander wouldn't be quite so fond of her after that.

"There they are," he said pointing towards a pair of bright red mollusks that appeared to be on fire. The flames did not burn the slugs or the foliage around them.

"They are quite lovely aren't they?" Luna said dreamily. She noted Rolf blush at these words.

Then a giant ball of feathers collapsed through the rainforest canopy and fell to the ground at Luna's feet.

"What the heck?" Rolf yelped.

"Ooh Errol," Luna said gently picking up the Weasley family owl. A small white envelope fell from the owl's talon. Rolf took the bird goggle-eyed as Luna handed him to her.

_**Miss Luna Lovegood**_

_**Middle of the Rainforest**_

_**Brazil**_

"Oh lovely," Luna said smiling as she opened the envelope.

"Ginny and Harry are getting married," she said.

"Harry Potter?" Rolf asked incredulously. Luna ignored him as she started telling the invitation that she would indeed be there. Most people couldn't believe that she knew Harry Potter on a first name basis, and she was pleased by this.

She vaguely wondered if Dean Thomas would be there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You wished to see me professor McGonagall?" Neville Longbottom asked as he entered the Headmistress's office. Albus Dumbledore's portrait winked at him.

"Please Neville," McGonagall said. "Call me Minerva; you're not a student here anymore."

Neville swallowed, uncertain if he'd ever be comfortable calling his former transfiguration teacher by her first name.

"So," She asked interestedly. "What have you been up to since graduation?"

"Er…" Neville looked nervously around the office. It looked exactly as it had when Dumbledore used it; apparently McGonagall hadn't felt the need to redecorate.

"I've been in the Mediterranean," he said honestly. "I've been using Gillyweed to study and classify new species of magical plants."

McGonagall nodded and gestured towards _Herbology Today_ and Neville visibly flushed, as his latest paper on Mandrake sub-species had been published in that magazine.

"You're being quite modest Neville," McGonagall said. "Five papers on plants in just one year after leaving Hogwarts? I've never seen such work."

Neville flushed again. It hadn't seemed like work to him, he had a passion for plants.

"How does your…" Minerva smiled as she said this, "Girlfriend take these trips to the Mediterranean?"

Neville's eyes widened, but he smiled. He hadn't exactly been a girl magnet at Hogwarts, so finding himself in a steady relationship was surprising in and of itself, and the fact that it was with one of the last people anyone would have expected was just icing on the cake.

"She's great," Neville said grinning. "She doesn't like me going away for so long, but she knows it's my dream. She visits sometimes, and flirts with the Greek wizards in front of me. It drives me nuts."

Minerva smiled. "I suppose then you are wondering," she said casually. "Why I sent a letter asking that you meet with me today."

Neville nodded quietly, "Yes," he answered softly. "It had crossed my mind. I was getting ready to leave again you see."

"Well I'm hoping that you'll place your next trip on hold for a little while," McGonagall said. "You see Professor Sprout has announced her retirement."

Neville's heart leapt, he guessed what McGonagall was about to say, but did not wish to outright say it, in case he was wrong. The Hogwarts Greenhouses were the envy of the Herbological community.

"She has recommended you as her replacement," Minerva said sounding pleased and proud of her former student. "Says you're the best she ever taught."

Neville flushed with embarrassment yet again, but also stared at Professor McGonagall. He was only 18, 19 at the end of next month and yet McGonagall was offering him the post of Herbology professor, a post he had secretly desired ever since his career consultation with McGonagall in the fifth year.

"Yeah," He said excitedly, "I'd love to be Herbology Teacher!"

"Excellent," Minerva said still beaming with pride. "You'll still be able to write research papers and travel abroad during summer of course. I look forward to working with you this term Professor Longbottom; you have two months to select your books and materials."

Neville grinned, he was going to teach…at Hogwarts! He was only just starting to fantasize about his new job when an owl flew into the window and landed on Minerva's desk.

It dropped a pure white envelope with gold writing into her lap.

_**Professor Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Headmistress's Office**_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hogsmeade**_

The owl turned to leave, and looked at Neville in surprise. It then ruffled its feathers and selected another envelope from what looked like a dozen attached to its leg.

_**Neville Longbottom**_

_**Middle of the Mediterranean **_

_**The Mediterranean Sea**_

"That's Hermes," Minerva said as the owl flew out the window. "Percy Weasley's owl."

Neville frowned; he had no reason for Percy Weasley to write him. He began tearing at the envelope and opened it.

"Oh my!" McGonagall exclaimed. She clasped her hand to her mouth and Neville thought he saw tears in her eyes. He finished opening his own, and a similar exclamation of surprise leapt from his mouth.

"Harry and Ginny are getting married," Neville said, but before he could get over his initial shock there came a great thundering from the door and he thought that he'd heard someone shout the password (Snape) to the gargoyle. A moment later Hagrid burst into the office crying openly and waving a tearstained invitation in his hand.

"Didja get it yet?" He asked between sobs of joy. "Did yer hear!? Our Harry an' our Ginny! They're gettin' married!"


	6. Weddings are the Best Time for Romance

_**A Wedding is the Best Time for Romance**_

Author's Notes: _If anyone wishes to know about the "curious little shop" that Neville speaks of in this chapter, go and read "A Gift for Madame Maxime" which can be found in my favorites. Longest chapter till the wedding!_

The alarm clock blared loudly and Dudley reached over and shut it off. He hadn't been sleeping anyway. He was sitting on the floor next to his bed holding the invitation and clutching his duffle bag. He picked up his duffle and moved downstairs, both Vernon and Petunia were already downstairs and were silently watching Dudley as he clutched his invitation

Seven o'clock, fifteen minutes to go. The anticipation gripped him like a snake coiled around its prey. In fifteen minutes he might see Harry again. Fear gripped him too, ever since his father had said, "Likely as not that invitation won't do much of anything."

Ever since then the horrid thought that this was some sort of joke had clung to the back of his mind. He was pretty sure his father was merely saying things like that because he disapproved of Dudley's choice to go to the wedding.

Petunia had been incredibly supportive of her son, though vehement about not going she was also extremely proud of him, and had even helped him pick out a wedding gift. (Good china, it was what she'd gotten for James and Lily's wedding)

He swallowed and glanced at the clock, two minutes remained. He clutched the invitation and his duffle bag tighter as the seconds ticked away. All at once he felt a sudden jerk beneath his navel and a sudden spinning sensation, as though he were flying through the air.

In his fear he tried to let go of the invitation and found that he couldn't. The sensation suddenly stopped and Dudley tumbled to the ground with a "thud".

A bullfrog like voice croaked out, "Welcome to Shell Cottage Mr. Dursley. May Kreacher take your bag?"

Dudley looked up to see one of the most unusual creatures he had ever seen in his life. He had bat like ears and a long snout-like nose. He wore a pair of towels like a toga and a green and gold locket hung around his neck. He seemed familiar to Dudley but he couldn't place where he'd seen him before.

"Uh sure," Dudley answered, getting up from the ground, he looked around. A small cottage overlooked the sea, which had to be _Shell Cottage_. There were several rows of camping tents in the field next to the cottage. There was a large white pavilion tent on the opposite side.

"Come, come," Kreacher gestured for Dudley to follow him. Kreacher led Dudley towards the tents and Dudley realized (within his still anxious mind) that he had not thought to pack a sleeping bag. They stopped by a tent that had a golden number seven on the sign next to it.

Kreacher was looking at a clipboard. "Ah yes here we are," he croaked. "Dursley and Longbottom, tent seven. Your tent mate has not yet arrived." He smiled and snapped his fingers. Dudley's bag suddenly levitated into the tent.

"Breakfast is served at nine," Kreacher said gesturing towards the pavilion. "Lunch at twelve fifteen. You are on your own for dinner, I'm afraid, but there is a charming Muggle village not far from here with several restaurants." He pointed towards a dirt road that led down a hill.

Kreacher turned to go, but Dudley had not heard the information that he'd wanted most to hear.

"Er…uh where's Harry?" Dudley asked. The elf stopped and then chucked. "Kreacher is not sure. Master is probably in the town with his best man."

Kreacher looked around to make sure no one was listening. "If you ask Kreacher," he whispered. "Master is hiding from Master's future mother in law. Pretty Mistress's mother is a scary woman!"

Kreacher smiled, "But you is not hearing that from Kreacher!" There was a "pop" and the little house-elf was gone.

Dudley blinked rapidly and slipped into the tent. He was shocked to find that it didn't look like the inside of a tent at all. It looked like the inside of a hotel room. There was even a bathroom. Dudley marveled at the fact that inside the tent was larger than the outside. It was a novelty that magic could be used for something so practical. Most of his experiences with magic hadn't been so rewarding.

He had wound up with a pig's tale when he was eleven and a ten-foot long tongue when he was fourteen. Then there was Harry's silver stag. That hadn't been evil. That had driven away those Dementor thingies.

Dudley shrugged off his thoughts and tossed his bag on to the bed near the window, before slipping outside and heading to the pavilion where he enjoyed a hearty (yet healthy) breakfast. After breakfast he decided to look around and see if he could find his cousin, though he had not thought about what he was going to say.

He looked around and saw other guests moving about the tents and chatting with one another. He recognized the enormous man who had delivered Harry's school letter, and saw he was talking to a blond girl who had a dreamy look in her eyes. Dudley decided it would be best to go in a different direction.

Moving away from Hagrid and Luna he paused as he saw bushy haired girl. He didn't know her name, but he had seen her before getting off of the train with Harry, and to his delight she was talking to Harry's bride-to-be. She was wearing a jean-skirt and a green t-shirt with a golden claw emblem on the front. Her wand stuck out of her pocket.

Dudley moved towards the girls, hoping to wish Ginevra congratulations, but before he got to them, the bushy-haired girl started smiling and pointing towards the road that Kreacher had said led to the village.

Dudley stopped and looked in that direction. Harry was coming up the path, with a red-haired boy walking at his side. They were both chatting away with each other, oblivious to the spectators.

Ginny smiled and pointed her wand towards Harry. "_Accio Fiancée_," she declared. Harry suddenly jerked forward and went flying right past Dudley and into Ginny's arms. They embraced in a very passionate kiss, and Dudley found himself embarrassed and envious at the same time.

"Oy!" the red-headed boy said catching up with Harry. Dudley noticed him slip his hand into the bushy-haired girl's hand automatically. "Just because you two are getting married, doesn't mean I even want to think about you two snogging all over the place."

They broke apart and Ginny laughed and smiled. "Well then Ron you _really_ don't want to think about what we'll be doing Thursday."

"Our Honeymoon," Harry said trying hard to keep his grin hidden. Ron paled visibly.

"Are two trying to make me sick on purpose?" he demanded. He looked as though the thought of them on their honeymoon really was making him sick.

Harry suddenly gasped in shock. "_Dudley!!!_" His tone was of astonished disbelief.

A huge grin broke across his face, though Dudley noticed that Ginny's face looked downright murderous. Ron and Hermione had looks of mild apprehension.

"I can't believe that you actually came!" Harry came over and gave Dudley a half-hug with one hand.

"Did Aunt Petunia come too?" Harry asked quietly. Dudley, found himself at a loss for words once again. He wanted to speak with Harry, to say what he felt, but the words wouldn't come. His only response to Harry's inquiry was to shake his head.

"That's okay," He said happily beckoning his fiancée to come to his side. "You're more than I could've hoped for."

"Ginny this is my cousin Dudley," and the evil eye that Ginny was giving poor Dudley vanished in an instant. "Dudley, this is the most beautiful amazing witch in the world: Ginny Weasley."

"Pleased to meet you Dudley," Ginny said brightly taking Dudley's hand and shaking it. "Harry's told me all about you. I feel like we're family already."

She said this last sentence icily. And Dudley knew perfectly well that Harry had indeed told her all about him. The look in her eyes said "just because my fiancée has forgiven you for what you did to him doesn't mean that I have."

"And this is the bride-to-be's brother," Harry continued pleasantly; purposefully ignoring Ginny's scathing look. "And my best mate, and the Best Man, Ron Weasley."

Ron took Dudley's hand, but Dudley felt no animosity from him.

"And Ron's girlfriend and my other best friend, Hermione Granger," Harry said indicating the bushy-haired girl who'd been talking to Ginny. Hermione took Dudley's hand and shook that as well.

Harry looked as though he was going to say more, when a soft blue light appeared nearby. The light expanded, spinning out until it took the form of a stout, plain looking young man in wizard's robes, accompanied by two of the most beautiful Indian women (twins) he had ever seen. They were all three touching an invitation like the one that Dudley had arrived in on that morning.

"Neville!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly. "Parvati! Padma!"

The girls came forward and each gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. Ginny and Hermione smiled and greeted Neville in the same way with a kiss on each cheek. Neville flushed.

"Harry I've got your gift," He began looking through his robes seeming rather confused. Parvati giggled and then sighed affectionately. "I swear Neville you'd lose your head if it wasn't attached. You gave it to me remember?"

Neville looked at Parvati sheepishly as she produced a small wooden box with ornate flower decorations carved into it.

"It's the bulb of a Septimarium," Neville said smiling. "They're rare those are! Even Professor Sprout doesn't have one. I got it from a curious little shop in London. Hagrid of all people recommended the place to me. It's in Soho, nowhere near Diagon Alley."

"Thanks Neville," Harry said grinning as he handed the gift to Kreacher, who had quite literally appeared from nowhere.

"This is my cousin Dudley," He said introducing the new trio to Dudley, who seemed at a loss for all the attention that Harry was lavishing on him. He noted that Neville and Parvati were giving him cold stares. Padma blushed though.

Dudley felt suddenly self conscious, and he was certain that Padma had just been checking him out. He brushed it off; girls who looked like _that_ did not give guys like him a second glance.

"Neville and Parvati were my house-mates in school," Harry continued. "Padma was in my year too, but in a different house."

"Kreacher will show you to your tents," the elf said bowing. Parvati kissed Neville on the check as she and Padma followed Kreacher. Dudley noticed Padma look over her shoulder at him. She smiled.

Neville was now explaining to Harry and Ginny exactly how he should plant the Septimarium. Dudley suddenly decided to return to his tent too many emotions were overwhelming him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Neville and Parvati!" Ron exclaimed after Kreacher had come and retrieved Neville to show him to his tent. "When did THAT happen?"

Harry was surprised too, but was taking it in better stride than Ron was. Ginny just giggled though.

"Oh last year," she said casually. "When you guys were off hunting Horcruxes and we were on the Hogwarts front. You three were gone, Dean was gone, and so were the other two girls in Gryffindor from your year. It was just Neville, Seamus, Parvati and Lavender. The four of them grew really close fighting the Carrows and what not."

The trio turned and looked at her in surprise.

"Nothing really happened till after Luna vanished," Ginny said. "Neville was so distraught. They used to date you know, broke up shortly after Dumbledore died. Parvati comforted him when Luna vanished and they grew even closer."

This was news to all three of them. They never knew that Neville and Luna used to date, and none of them even considered what the romantic atmosphere at Hogwarts had been like while they were gone.

"That is so weird," Ron said shaking his head.

"Ron!" Hermione said indignantly.

"Harry m'boy," Professor Slughorn called out to Harry from behind them. Harry sighed, and turned towards one of his least favorite professors.

"Congratulations Harry," He said grinning jovially and shaking Harry's hand firmly. "Not just on your impending marriage to a fine woman." (He beamed at Ginny, another of his hand-picked-favorites) "But you are the youngest head of the Auror Department in Ministry History! Well done m'boy well done!"

Slughorn's eyes suddenly filled to the brim with tears, and he looked as though he was about to burst.

"You saved us all that night," he said, his lip quivering. "I've never been prouder of a student. Never."

Harry looked at Slughorn in surprise. He was certain that that was not what Slughorn was intending to say at all. Truth was Harry was proud of Slughorn too. Slughorn had not wanted to stay and fight the night of the Battle of Hogwarts, but had fought side by side with Kingsley and McGonagall against Voldemort himself. Slughorn had chosen to do what was right.

"I brought some one who wants to meet you Miss Weasley," he said regaining his composure and wiping his tears out of his eyes. "The soon-to-be Mrs. Potter. You're still interested in playing professional Quidditch right my dear?"

Slughorn winked at Ginny as she nodded. She hadn't tried out for any teams yet, she wanted to wait until after their Honeymoon.

"Good," he said grinning. "You stay right here and I'll be right back!"

Harry and Ginny watched him waddle away.

"Mmm…" Ron said sniffing the air. "I think I smell lunch. If you'll excuse us." He gently guided Hermione towards the large white pavilion. Leaving Harry and Ginny alone, but only for the briefest of moments, before another of his old professors came to speak to him.

"Harry Potter," Professor Firenze and a female centaur came trotting up to them. "I am honored that you would invite me to your wedding festivities," he said bowing his head towards Harry.

"When Centaurs mate," Firenze said. "It is traditional to present them with a golden arrow to symbolize their love."

He handed Harry and Ginny an arrow made out of the purest and softest gold. The young couple stared at it, uncertain as how to receive such a gift. Neither of them was any good at archery.

"However," Firenze said smiling, as though he'd expected this reaction from them. "I understand that among wizards it is traditional to present the young couple with a bottle of Dreamberry Wine. I felt that both traditions were necessary for a former student."

He handed them a bottle of a purplish-red liquid. Harry accepted both gifts with a polite thank you, and Firenze and his female friend (perhaps his mate?) bowed and bounded towards the nearby wood, where they had placed their own lodgings.

"Speaking of Quidditch," Harry said turning towards Ginny. "Fancy a game? When was the last time we had enough people around to play a game of casual Quidditch?"

"You had me at Quidditch," Ginny smiled and placed two fingers on his lips, silencing him. She suddenly smiled.

"Oy Oliver," she said waving over Harry's former Quidditch Captain. "Fancy a game of full on Quidditch? Me and Harry against you and Angelina?"

Oliver was quite eager and said it would take him about an hour to find a team. He then went bounding off.

"You just made his week," Harry said laughing. "So we've got a Chaser and a Seeker. We still need a Keeper, some Beaters, and two more Chasers."

The pair was about to go and find the rest of their own team when Slughorn's voice called over to them.

Ginny turned to look at their potions professor, and let out a noise that sounded like a "meep!"

"Ginny my dear," Slughorn said. "I'd like you to meet my dear friend Gwenog Jones. You've met before of course, informally at one of my little parties. But she's here as my guest this time. I was just telling her what an effective captain you made for Gryffindor."

"I see you're a Harpies Fan," Gwenog said giving Harry a cold look and smiling at Ginny's t-shirt. "You play Seeker?"

"Well actually," Ginny said, regaining her voice, but speaking more quickly than usual. "I prefer Chasing, I just took over the Seeker Position because Harry wasn't at Hogwarts anymore and I couldn't find anyone else who was good enough."

"You play?" She asked Harry, giving him a new appraisal.

Harry smiled and nodded, guessing why Professor Slughorn had arraigned this little meeting.

"Why yes," Harry said grinning. "In fact Ginny and I were about to put together a team to go up against my former captain. Care to join us? We haven't any Beaters yet."

Ginny's eyes widened in shock and gave Harry a sharp look.

"What are you thinking Harry!" she whispered urgently. "That's Gwenog bloody Jones. Captain of the Holyhead Harpies!"

"A fine idea Harry m'boy," Slughorn grinned. "Give Gwenog here a chance to get to see your fiancée in action! She's amazing Gwen. Omnioculars only show you so much you know."

"All right," Gwenog said smiling. "Let me get my broom and bat. Where are we playing?"

Ginny just pointed to a clearing in the field, on the other side of the tents. Gwenog and Slughorn took off, ducking and weaving among the tents.  
"_Accio Firebolts_," Harry said, calling for the couple's broomsticks. Ginny suddenly smacked Harry in the chest.

"OW! What was that for?" Harry demanded.

"Why did you invite her to play with us!" she squealed.

"You know how Slughorn is," Harry said. "He chats people up and gets them in with former Slug Club members. He's trying to get you a spot with the Harpies. I wanted to help him out. I know you've dreamt of playing with them for ages."

Ginny found that the only response to Harry's actions was a passionate kiss.

They quickly assembled the rest of the team (Ron as Keeper, Demelza Robbins, and Bill as the other Chasers, and Ernie Macmillan as their second Beater.) With Harry, Ginny and Gwenog's Firebolts, Oliver's team was crushed, but he took it good naturedly, and it had been close. (170 to 320 after Harry claimed the Snitch) (Oliver's team consisted of himself as Keeper, Charlie Weasley as Seeker, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnett as Chasers and, to Harry and Ginny's dismay owing to the fact that they'd been on the teams of both Captains, Peaks and Coote as Beaters.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dudley watched his cousin play his game on broomsticks from the window of his tent. He could not get the beautiful Padma Patil off of his mind. He had noticed that when he'd returned to his tent that there several odd plants on the desks, and a large trunk sitting on the other bed. There was the sound of someone in the shower, and Dudley realized that his tent mate had arrived

"It's a great game Quidditch," Neville said stepping out of the bathroom wearing a clean set of robes. "I don't play myself, can't ride a broomstick to save my life, but it's tons of fun to watch. I'm taking Parvati to the World Cup in Italy later this summer."

"Is Harry good?" Dudley asked, glancing out the window and trying hard to follow the game. He wasn't sure what Harry's role was in the game, none of the other players were passing him the red ball, and he was pretty sure that the black balls were bad news.

"Harry got on to our house team in his first year," Neville answered. "Youngest Seeker in a century. He was team captain sixth year."

"Er…really good then?" Dudley asked sheepishly. The only sport he'd ever been talented in was Boxing, and he'd pretty much given that up.

"Padma fancies you," Neville said casually. "She told her sister who told me. Don't touch that, it's a Venomous Tentacula."

Dudley, upon hearing Neville's pronouncement had begun fingering a reddish-purple plant on the table. He snatched his hand away quickly. Dudley shuddered as he thought he saw eyeballs open up and inspect him.

"They're not usually dangerous at that size," Neville said. "But I wouldn't push my luck. I know about you, you know. Everyone in Gryffindor knows how your family treated Harry."

"I know," Dudley said, hanging his head in shame. "I was horrible to him. But he saved my life, and I want to prove to him how sorry I am. That's why I came, and my parents didn't."

Neville's demeanor changed instantly. "You don't mind that Padma's a witch then?"

"Er…no," Dudley said suddenly coming to a realization of his own. It hadn't even occurred to him that Padma was a witch. He'd only seen s beautiful girl. "My dad probably wouldn't like it, but I don't care anymore."

"Okay," Neville said enthusiastically. "A group of us are taking Harry and Ginny out for dinner tonight. I'm sure Harry would love to have you there, and Padma will be there too if you're interested."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dudley got dressed for dinner quickly and met Neville and the Patil twins outside his tent at a quarter past five. He quietly followed them to the edge of the dirt road, where they were waiting for the rest of the group. The sun was lazily drifting below the horizon as dusk was upon them.

Padma was quiet at first, but shyly began asking Dudley questions about what Dudley liked to do (cooking and boxing, and lately he'd taken a shine to reading). What it was like growing up with Harry. (Dudley had felt uncomfortable answering this one, but he did answer truthfully.)

Parvati hung over her sister's shoulder watching Dudley like a hawk. She knew all too well what kinds of hell that the Dursleys had put Harry though during his years at Hogwarts. Harry never whined about it, but if asked he had always told anyone who wanted to know what life was like among the Muggles.

Less than a minute after they had begun talking, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and the blond girl with the dreamy expression he'd seen earlier joined them.

The group continued to chatter away, though Dudley was only talking to Padma.

They began to move down the road when a loud voice from above them called out: "Look out below, I've got absolutely no idea how to land this thing."

"Merlin's pants!" Hermione yelped looking up. "It's Chase's stupid vespa! Scatter!"

The group broke apart as a baby-blue vespa crash-landed from the sky above them. It hit the ground with a loud "Ka-Thunk!" Chase and George hopped off of it.

Dudley recognized the red-head as the same boy who'd dropped the candy in his house five years ago. He casually skirted to Neville and Parvati's other side.

Dudley watched the witch Chase remove her helmet. She was wearing a bright red skirt and a leather jacket with a lioness and a black dog patch over the left-side pocket. She was also very clearly about five or sixth months pregnant.

"She never let's me drive," George groaned. "We'd have been here hours ago if she'd let me drive." He paused and looked at her. "Or stopped and asked for directions."

"Oh stop being such a girl George," Chase said, pulling out her wand and transfiguring her clothes into a baggy set of robes that hid quite well the fact that she was expecting.

"She took a shortcut through a dragon reserve," George said shaking his head. He eyed the group suspiciously. "Where're you lot off too?"

"Neville, Bill, and Ron are taking us out for dinner," Ginny said as Bill and Fleur Weasley came trotting up the path and joining the group. Ginny crossed her arms and pursed her lips, looking very much like Molly Weasley as she gave Chase and George Molly's own patented glare.

Chase and George hung their heads. "Sorry," they murmured without being one hundred percent aware of what they were sorry for.

"And you two better tell mum that you eloped seeing as how I've got about three months left before you give me a nephew," Ginny said still glowing at them. She pointed towards Shell Cottage. She then softened slightly, "You can tell her after dinner. Come on then, and Chase lose the robes it's a Muggle restaurant."

Chase quickly transfigured her clothes back the way that they'd been before and followed Ginny and Harry.

"Does Harry know what he's getting there?" Chase whispered to her husband. "Cuz your sister scares me. Really. I think I wet myself."

"No more than you just got from your sister-in-law," George whispered back.

She then called out to Ginny. "Hey Ginny! How'd you know we'd eloped?"

"Kreacher told me," Ginny called back. "House-Elves can sense bonds like that."

"Stupid House-Elves," Chase muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So where's little Victoire?" Harry asked Bill as Harry swallowed his last peace of steak. They had all gone to a restaurant that Bill and Fleur had frequented prior to Fleur's pregnancy. The food had been spectacular, and Dudley had slipped into the kitchen at the end of his meal to pick up some tips from the chef. (At Padma's suggestion)

"Oh mum agreed to watch her for us tonight," Bill said grinning at his so-to-be-brother-in-law. "Seeing as this is a special occasion. Plus I think mum is pleased at being a grandmother, because now she can outright spoil the grandkids."

Harry smiled an extremely goofy grin and put his arm around Ginny, who'd spent part of the dinner scowling at George and Chase (who were pretending to ignore said scowl). Ginny's face dropped the nasty look when Harry placed his arm around her. The pair of them casually glanced over at Ron.

Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out his money pouch, "Oh bugger!' he said rather loudly.

"What's wrong Ron?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I forgot to grab my Muggle money," he said shaking his head. "Hermione, can I borrow some and pay you back tonight when we get back?"

"Sure," Hermione said shrugging she reached into her purse and moving several items aside she pulled out several twenty pound notes and handed them to Ron.

Ron sank. "Oh…uh…er…could you get a quill so I can write down how much I owe you?"

Hermione shrugged again and reached into her bag, pushing several things aside and pulling out a quill. She handed it to him. Ginny stifled a snicker, and Harry looked like he was about to giggle too. Ron sent them a scathing look.

"Er…some parchment too," he said casually. Hermione started to look annoyed as she handed him the parchment.

Ginny broke out into a fit of giggles, and Harry started snickering as well.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked them sounding very annoyed indeed.

"Nothing," Ginny said. "Can I borrow some lipstick?"

Hermione reached into her bag and handed Ginny a tube of lipstick, warranting another fit of giggles from the affianced couple.

The rest of the table had fallen silent and were watching the scene with mild interest.

"Er…Hermione," Ron said. "Can I have a look at one of those beauty potions you've got?"

"What?" Hermione said sounding annoyed and confused at the same time.

"OH forget it!" he snapped, sending another set of daggers at Harry and Ginny who were now laughing so hard they were holding each other up.

"Hermione can you give me the little box that you keep moving aside to get the other things?" Ron asked exasperated.

Hermione's face was hit with a look of absolute bewilderment. She opened her bag and looked inside. She let out a soft little "oh!"

She gently picked up a small tattered velvet box. It looked quite old, like many Weasley items it was secondhand. But Ron looked absolutely proud of how old and ratty it was.

"It belonged to my Grand pappy Septimus," Ron said softly. "He gave it to grand mum Cedrella."

Hermione's fingers were trembling as she opened the case, as a red and green, silver and gold colored ring shone at Hermione. Hermione looked up and saw that Ron was on one knee.

"Hermione Jean Granger," Ron said. "I've loved you for ages. For longer than even, then I think I knew. I'm not a very self assured person, but I love everything about you. From you clever brains, to you love for hopeless causes." This raised a laugh from everyone at the table who remembered _spew_.

"And I am certainly one of those causes," Ron continued. "I know I've done stupid things, but you've forgiven me. I can't promise that I'll stop doing stupid things, but I hope that you'll always forgive them. I can't live without you. Hermione Jean Granger. Will you marry me?"

A still fell over the table.

"YES!" Hermione shrieked and tackled Ron, throwing him backwards onto the floor.

"Way to steal their thunder," Chase said gesturing to Harry and Ginny, who were still laughing

"Oh eet eez so romantic," Fleur said smiling at Ron as Hermione helped him off of the floor. She positively beamed as Ron slid the ring onto her finger.

"We're going to be sisters!" Ginny screamed as she grabbed Hermione and inspected her grandfather's ring closely.

"You're going to be my brother!" Hermione said looking at Harry. Harry shrugged. "I've always seen you as a sister Hermione."

"Oh my gosh!" Chase said suddenly leaping to her feet. "You're going to be my sister too!"

And the room was filled with the shrieks of over stimulated girls as Ginny, Fleur, and Chase dragged Hermione away from the boys. Parvati, Padma, and Luna swiftly got up and joined them.

"There's something about weddings that drive women insane," George said matter-of-factly.


End file.
